


I'm always here for you

by Hil89



Category: Men's Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M, Superlega2019-2020
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hil89/pseuds/Hil89
Summary: "Simone""Shh.. non parlare.Non voglio pensare.Non voglio pensare a niente.Voglio solo questo"
Relationships: Simone Giannelli/Ivan Zaytsev
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	I'm always here for you

**Author's Note:**

> Una OS senza troppe pretese. Mi è uscita così dopo aver visto la partita di stasera.  
> Grazie in anticipo a chiunque leggerà!  
> Saluti, HiL

**I’M ALWAYS HERE FOR YOU**

Il viaggio in macchina verso casa di Simone fu silenzioso, ma non quella quiete tranquilla alla quale Ivan era abituato, assomigliava più ad un mutismo rabbioso, forzato, quasi opprimente.

Lo sguardo azzurro dell’opposto non aveva abbandonato per un solo istante il volto teso del palleggiatore, che rimaneva come sempre concentrato sulla guida, ma i suoi movimenti secchi e quasi macchinosi facevano ben intendere al maggiore quanto il giovane fosse nervoso.

Raggiunsero il palazzo in poco tempo e sempre in religioso silenzio si chiusero la porta dell’appartamento alle spalle, Ivan sentì solamente il borsone di Simone cadere a terra senza grazia e le chiavi toccare il marmo del tavolino all'ingresso, prima di essere spinto contro il muro con le labbra del palleggiatore pressate contro le proprie.

I denti di Simone mordicchiarono appena il labbro inferiore di Ivan e non appena quest’ultimo socchiuse la bocca, la lingua del più giovane si fece spazio all'interno per dar vita ad un bacio intenso, profondo e quasi violento.

Le dita sottili di Simone corsero subito sulle ampie spalle di Ivan per liberarlo della giacca, per poi proseguire verso la lampo della felpa per eliminare anche quell'indumento. La mani del biondo erano ancorate ai fianchi sottili del moro, socchiuse gli occhi per seguire i movimenti rapidi di Simone che si stava sfilando dalla testa la parte superiore della tuta e la maglietta d’ordinanza della squadra, i loro sguardi si scontrarono per un solo attimo, dopo di che il palleggiatore si schiacciò contro il torace del maggiore attaccando nuovamente le sue labbra con avidità.

Si separarono con il fiato corto, ma non ci fu spazio per le parole perché la bocca di Simone aveva iniziato a torturare la pelle sensibile del collo di Ivan, che si lasciò sfuggire un gemito mentre aumentava la presa sul corpo del compagno.

“Simone” mormorò roco cercando di guardarlo in volto

“Sshh” rispose il palleggiatore tornando a baciarlo, “Non parlare” continuò contro le sue labbra, “Non voglio pensare” un altro bacio a stampo prima di portargli entrambe le braccia attorno al collo ed intrecciare le dita tra i suoi capelli, “Non voglio pensare a niente” proseguì appoggiando la fronte contro la sua e chiudendo gli occhi, “Voglio solo questo” sussurrò prima di strusciare il bacino contro quello di Ivan e strappargli un altro gemito.

L’opposto gli prese il volto tra le mani ed osservò i suoi occhi lucidi e languidi, gli accarezzò appena le guance con i pollici, ma si sentì artigliare la nuca dalle unghie del palleggiatore, così lasciò la presa per spostarla sulle sue cosce toniche e facendo leva sulle ginocchia, issò il corpo del giovane che allacciò subito le gambe ai suoi fianchi.

Tornò a baciarlo con impeto mentre mosse i primi passi al interno dell’appartamento in direzione della camera da letto, avrebbero parlato _dopo_. 

Un gemito lasciò le labbra di Simone quando Ivan lo adagiò sul letto facendo scontrare i loro bacini, le mani del giovane andarono subito verso l’elastico del pantaloni del biondo che si liberò subito degli ultimi indumenti e finì di spogliare anche il moro.

Con le bocche ancora unite, Simone si ancorò alle spalle del compagno per attirarlo meglio contro di lui facendogli spazio tra le gambe, le dita ben piantate sulla schiena del maggiore e le gambe intrecciate all'altezza del bacino.

Le mani di Ivan lo tenevano ben stretto per i fianchi, sarebbero sicuramente rimasti dei segni ma a Simone non importava, visto come si inarcò verso di lui per aumentare la frizione tra i loro corpi.

Ivan spostò le labbra sul collo del più giovane per lasciarci un leggero morso, per poi lenire la parte lesa con la punta della lingua, Simone gemette nuovamente prima di invertire le posizioni con un colpo di reni, roteò il bacino e strappo un ringhio roco al biondo per poi allungarsi verso il comodino per prendere il tubetto di lubrificante.

Osservò Ivan negli occhi quando prese ad accarezzargli il membro eretto, prima di scivolare sulle sue gambe e calarsi sulla sua erezione con la bocca ed avvolgerlo lentamente fino in fondo.

Ivan infossò la testa nel cuscino, mentre le dita di una mano andarono ad accarezzare la testa di Simone, afferrandogli i capelli ma senza dettare alcun ritmo, era già perfetto quello che stava seguendo il giovane palleggiatore.Un gemito più alto lasciò le labbra di Ivan, non appena sentì la lingua di Simone percorrere la sua lunghezza, per poi prenderlo nuovamente tra le labbra.

Era pericolosamente vicino al limite, perciò decise di afferrare il giovane per le spalle e ricondurlo verso la sua bocca per baciarlo profondamente.

Con una mano fece scattare il tappo del lubrificante e ne versò una buona quantità sulle dita, iniziando ad accarezzare con movimenti circolari l’apertura di Simone, che era tornato seduto all'altezza del suo bacino.

Il palleggiatore nascose il volto nel suo collo quando il primo dito entrò in lui, e mentre si spingeva verso la sua mano sussurrò il suo nome contro la sua pelle bollente.

Ivan continuò a prepararlo con attenzione, beandosi dei lamenti rochi che lasciavano le labbra carnose dell’amante, che si stringeva convulsamente alle sue spalle mentre la sua bocca non smetteva di disperdere baci bollenti sulla sua epidermide pallida.

Simone lo baciò nuovamente sulle labbra, prima di portare una mano dietro la sua schiena per raggiungere quella di Ivan che lo stava torturando, afferrò il suo polso per fermarne il movimento e sussultò appena quando le dita del biondo lasciarono la sua apertura. Prese a calarsi con estrema lentezza sull’erezione del compagno, senza distogliere per un solo attimo lo sguardo dalle sue iridi azzurre, socchiuse gli occhi solo quando si fu completamente seduto sul bacino di Ivan, le quali mani tornarono subito a stringerlo per i fianchi.

Restarono fermi in quella posizione per qualche attimo, Simone prese un respiro profondo prima di iniziare a muoversi con movimenti circolari, si morse le labbra per evitare di gridare il suo piacere non appena Ivan prese ad imitare i suoi gesti mentre inarcava la schiena per spingersi più in profondità dentro di lui.

Una della mani dell’opposto lasciò la presa sul fianco del palleggiare, per spostarsi a palmo aperto sulla sua schiena, per stringerselo contro mentre con un movimento rapido invertiva le posizioni e si caricava una gamba del giovane sulla spalla.

Simone gemette forte quando Ivan prese a muoversi più velocemente dentro di lui, andando a colpire con ogni affondo la sua prostata, il palleggiatore inarcò la schiena ed attirando il biondo contro la sua bocca, lo baciò nuovamente mentre facendo leva sulla gamba appoggiata al materasso andava incontro alle spinte serrate dell’opposto.

L’orgasmo li colpì entrambi in modo violento, lasciandoli senza fiato, Ivan crollò addosso al più giovane che aumentò la presa sulla sua schiena e nascose il volto nell'incavo tra spalla e collo, mentre le braccia del maggiore lo strinsero meglio contro il proprio corpo.

Si addormentarono stretti l’uno all'altro in pochi minuti, con il respiro ancora ansante ed il cuore che batteva forte nel petto.

Fu una folata di vento a svegliare Ivan, allungò una mano verso la parte sinistra del letto e spalancò gli occhi nel notare che oltre ad essere vuota, le lenzuola erano a malapena tiepide.

Si sedette di scatto e si guardò intorno cercando di abituare gli occhi all’oscurità, l’appartamento era silenzioso e completamente avvolto nel buio, si alzò ed infilò distrattamente i pantaloni morbidi della tuta che usava per dormire ed una maglia a maniche corte. Si mosse a piedi nudi fino a raggiungere il soggiorno e notò la portafinestra del balcone socchiusa e Simone seduto a terra che dava le spalle all’interno. Si abbracciava le ginocchia con entrambe le braccia, sulle spalle di era sistemato malamente una coperta e la testa era abbandonata contro il vetro.

Si avvicinò lentamente ed aprì piano la porta, “Ehi ragazzino” lo chiamò e non appena il più giovane si voltò verso di lui, notò subito i suoi occhi leggermente arrossati e le iridi scure tremendamente lucide.

“Scusa, non volevo svegliarti” pigolò Simone passandosi subito una mano sul volto per cancellare le ultime tracce di lacrime.

Ivan gli porse il palmo, che Simone afferrò subito, e lo aiutò ad alzarsi in piedi per poi avvolgerlo subito in un abbraccio al quale il palleggiatore non si sottrasse.

“Entriamo, sei congelato” mormorò contro la sua tempia mentre lo trascinava all’interno dell’appartamento e chiudeva la finestra alla sue spalle.

Frizionò con energia le braccia del ragazzo quando lo sentì tremare, prima di afferrargli con delicatezza il viso per poterlo guardare negli occhi, “Simo” lo richiamò visto come cercava di sfuggire al suo sguardo, “Cosa ci facevi là fuori?” chiese senza smettere di accarezzare la sua pelle fredda, non ricevendo alcuna risposta continuò: “Lo sai che puoi dirmi tutto, vero?”.

Simone non disse una parola, ma l’abbracciò stretto appoggiando la fronte contro il suo collo, le dita a stritolare il tessuto leggero della maglia.

Ivan aumentò la presa quando il suo respiro divenne più rapido e lo sentì agitarsi tra le sue braccia, “Non va bene niente” sussurrò contro la sua pelle, “Per quanto cerchiamo di impegnarci, non riusciamo a portare a casa neanche una vittoria importate. E come se ad ogni passo avanti, ne facciamo dieci indietro” continuò mantenendo un tono di voce incredibilmente calmo, “Sono stanco Ivan. Sono _così_ stanco” mormorò mentre nuove lacrime presero a scorrere sulle sue guance.

“Ehi” lo richiamò Ivan prendendogli il mento tra due dita, “Guardami” riprese con tono più fermo dato che stava ancora cercando di sfuggire al suo sguardo, “Simone, _guardami_ ” ripeté più serio per poi sorridergli quando finalmente incontrò i suoi occhi.

“Oggi avete giocato bene, ci avete tenuto testa punto a punto, nonostante qualche uomo non era nel pieno della forma”  
“Ma non è stato abbastanza. Non è _mai_ abbastanza!” lo interruppe il palleggiatore, “Abbiamo fatto un sacco di errori. _Io ne ho fatti._ Vi ho regalato il match point, dannazione!” esclamò alzando appena la voce, allontanandosi poi dal corpo caldo del compagno per passarsi una mano tra i capelli, spettinandoseli maggiormente, “Ogni volta che c’è una partita importate è come se ci perdessimo. È successo oggi, è successo giovedì con la Lube, ci avevamo creduto per un attimo e puoi abbiamo mandato tutto a puttane! Sembra che quest’anno siamo capaci di fare solo questo!” continuò iniziando a camminare avanti e indietro, “Sabato prossimo ci sarà la Coppa Italia e sai qual è l’unica cosa a cui riesco a pensare: cosa faremo ancora, _cosa farò ancora_ , per sputtanare tutto per l'ennesima volta?” concluse lasciandosi cadere seduto sul divano con la testa tra le mani.

Ivan l’aveva ascoltato per tutto il tempo dello sfogo in silenzio, si avvicinò al ragazzo per inginocchiarsi davanti a lui, facendosi spazio tra le gambe per essere all’altezza del suo sguardo non appena gli tolse le mani dal volto.

“Ascolta” iniziò a parlare senza smettere per un solo istante di accarezzargli una guancia con il pollice, “Lo so che al momento ti sembra una cosa impossibile, alla quale non ci vuoi credere, ma siete una grande squadra, in grado di fare cose incredibili, e potete tranquillamente fare il culo a chiunque di noi, nessuno escluso” continuò sorridendogli, “Io lo so, e sono sicuro che anche tu lo sai. Devi solo ricordartelo! E a costo di remarmi contro volontariamente, te lo ricorderò ogni giorno fino a che non te lo ficcherai in quella bella testolina bacata che ti ritrovi!” concluse picchiettandogli l’indice contro la fronte, riuscendo a strappargli un piccolo sorriso.

Simone si avvicinò lentamente e lo baciò a fior di labbra prima di bisbigliargli contro la bocca un timido grazie.

“Io ci sono sempre per te, ragazzino. Lo sai. _Sempre_ ” gli disse appoggiando la fronte con la sua e sorrise quando Simone annuì consapevole di quella semplice verità.

“Torniamo a letto ora” riprese Ivan mentre si alzava da terra e lo invitava a fare lo stesso, lo prese per mano e notò un leggero rossore diffondersi sulle guance lisce del ragazzo, “Cosa?” chiese guardandolo in volto

“Beh” Simone si passò nervoso la mano tra i capelli, “Per prima… io…” cercò di parlare, ma al ghigno malizioso di Ivan il colore della sua pelle aumentò ancora di una gradazione.

“Sei maledettamente eccitante quando prendi l’iniziativa!” gli sussurrò l’opposto all’orecchio, prima di sorpassarlo per dirigersi verso la camera, lasciandogli ammiccando diverto un pizzicotto su una natica. 

“Idiota” borbottò Simone seguendolo, ma non poté evitare ad un sorriso sincero di prendere forma sulle labbra nel sentire la risata allegra di Ivan.


End file.
